A New Girl and Her Past
by jt112
Summary: A new girl enters Hogwart but there is more to her than meets they eye. What is her deal with Harry and co. This is an H/H and a R/?
1. King's Cross

Harry Potter

Hey guys, this is my first fic ever and I just want to tell you that I'm not really good at writing. But this idea came to me and since I love H/H, I thought that it would be good 4 the H/H fans. There is a little romance in the first part and then the real story will come in the following chapters.

Disclaimer: If a 13-year-old gurl owned Harry Potter, then that would be the day pigs fly. I don't own it please don't sue me.

*~*

A New Girl and Her Past 

By: Jessica T. (jt112)

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE. ARE YOU RREADY YET?" yelled Vernon Dursely at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ya Ya. Can't you just wait" Harry muttered under his breath," I'm coming"

"Do you want to be late for your…Weird school? HURRY UP!" he yelled again.

Harry kept repeating a phrase in his head during the whole car ride. It was 'I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts'. This helped him get threw the ride with out and problems. Harry really missed Hogwarts during the summer. I'm sure he didn't miss Snape or Malfoy but he still missed some people. Like his two best friends: Ron and Hermione. Had hadn't seen his two best friends since the last day of school. Hermione had given him a kiss that day_. I still can't believe that she did that._ And before Harry knew it he reached King's Cross. 

"Here is your bag, boy" and Mr. Dursley drooped his trunk on the ground. 

" Thanks" Harry replied without meaning it.

So Harry started to look for his two best friends. And then he noticed the color red rear the train. And Harry knew that that was Ron and his family. As he drew nearer, Harry yelled "Hey Ron. Over Here!" 

"Harry is that you. Your taller than me!" he said playfully

"Well I grew over the summer. What can I say?" he replied

Harry noticed that Ron got a little taller over the summer, but he didn't really change. He still had all of this freckles and his red flaming hair.

So Harry started to load his trunk onto the train. He greeted Ron's mother, Ginny, Fred and George. They started talking about Quidditch and other things. But Harry suddenly remembered that he didn't see Hermione yet. So he asked Ron

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No but did you see the new girl?" replied Ron, staring at a pretty girl around his age.

"I'm sure that we will find her on the train. Don't worry. Now why don't you go ask her her name? And you can mention my name you know."  
"Fine but meet me in the compartment." And with that, Harry walked over to the girl.

*~*

I know that was short sorry. I promise to make the next chapters longer. And they will have much more H/H. I'll post the second chapter in a couple of days. I need to spell check and stuff like that.


	2. Riley Thompson

hpfic2

Hey. I'm back. And here is another chapter. Don't worry this one is long. LOL. Sorry about the delay. I'll do my best to post all of them as soon as possible. I just have a lot of homework so you can blame my teachers. Here it is. Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I dun't own Hp. And if I did, then I wouldn't be here right now.

*~*

A New Girl and Her Past

By: Jessica T. (jt112)

Once he reached her, he noticed that she was very familiar. _I know that hair. But who is she?_

"Excuse me" Harry said politely as he tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and she was gorgeous. She had warm chocolate brown eyes, with beautiful silky brown hair. Harry also noticed that her figure was of a woman and not of a girl.

"Harry, is that you?" the mystery girl asked.

"Ya, its me. Do I know y…" but Harry couldn't finish his sentence because the girl wrapped her arms around him while saying "I missed you so much". 

"Herm…is that you?" asked Harry rather astonished at the girl actions.

"'Course its me, Harry! O my god, I hardly recognized you. You grew taller, but you still need that haircut!" she said. _Wow, Harry looks so handsome._ _His eyes are like pools of emeralds. They are gorgeous. Hermione stop it. He is your best friend. You can't think about him that way. _

" My hair isn't that bad" replied Harry wile laughing. And so they carried on talking. 

"Oh my God! The train is going to leave in 5 minutes, we have to get on." Hermione exclaimed. So she grabbed her trunk with one hand and Harry in the other and ran towards the train as fast as they could. They made is just in time.

"Fhew! That was close!" Harry said

"You can say that again"

"So have you seen Ron?"

"Ya he said that he'll meet us in a compartment. But I don't know which one he wi…" 

Just then they heard a voice that resembled Ron's, which was saying

"Don't you ever call her that. She isn't a Mudblood."

"I guess that is Ron's compartment," said Harry bluntly.

"I bet Malfoy is nearby too" replied Hermione.

Harry opened that compartment door only to see Ron holding Malfoy by the collar and looking like he was about to kill someone.

"Get out of my sight, you stupid git,"said Ron with fury in his voice. With that he threw Malfoy out of the compartment. His last word were "I'll get you guys ba..."

"You got into a fight with Malfoy even before we got to Hogwarts. Wow is that a new record or are you trying to beat last years." Hermione said with a chuckle.

" I think I'm trying to beat last year's," replied Ron with a snicker.

So they all started to catch up on things. Harry and Ron had a "heated" conversation about Quidditch, Harry talked to Hermione while Ron changed and they all speculated about who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. Harry thought that it would be Sirius (which is highly unlikely), Ron thought that it would be Snape (fat chance) and Hermione thought that they would bring back Professor Lupin (Remus). 

"Guys we need to change into our robes, we are almost at Hogwarts!" Harry noticed.

"I think we are getting closer. Well, I better go and change. You can change here will I go to another compartment." Hermione said

Once Hermione was out of site, Ron turned to Harry and said:

"Wow, is she hot or what? She really grew over the holidays"

"Ya, she is pretty cute." Said Harry in a distant voice. _She is really cute now. She isn't the same know-it-all-bushy-haired girl that he met on the Hogwarts Express. She was now a woman. I like the new Hermione stop it. Did I just say that I liked Hermione? She is my best friend. I can't think about her in that way. Even though she is pretty cute._

About 5 minutes later, the boys heard a knock on the door. Hermione peered in and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Ya you can come in, Herm," replied Ron

"You know we have to go to the castle now? Right?" Hermione asked.

"We do?" Harry asked, and then grabbing Hermione's hand, he ran out of the compartment while saying, "Come on Ron. Hurry up!"

An hour later, Harry and co. was sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the school. They were listening to the first years being sorted. 

"Spellman, Mark"

RAVENCLAW

"This is so boring. When are we going to eat?" Ron whispered

"Can't your stomach wait, Ron?" Harry replied

But before Ron could reply, Hermione whispered "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Charles, Kelly"

SLYTHERIN

"I wonder if there are any new students in our year?" Ron asked

"Probably not. The majority of the students that come to Hogwarts start in the first year." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Chloe McConnell"

GRYFFINDOR

"Wow, she is cute!" said Ron staring at a dirty blonde girl.

"Who is? Harry said looking in the direction Ron was.

"That first year, Chloe"

"Can't you guys just control your hormones for once" Hermione said

"Sorry" replied Harry with a small blush.

"Brown, Rose"

SLYTHERIN

Once all of the first years where sorted, Professor Dumbledore came up to speak.

"Before we start the feast, I have another announcement to make. This concerns the fifth year students. I am happy to say that we have a new student." There was a lot of whispering and talking after the news was announced.

"I told you that we were gonna have a new student!" Harry exclaimed

"Lucky guess" Ron replied.

Dumbledore continued, "Her name is Riley Thompson and she is very skilled in magic. Please, Riley, can you come up here and be sorted into a house?"

A very pretty girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes stood up and made her way towards the front of the Hall. She looked like she was about 15 years old. 

"Wow, she is gorgeous! I'd love for her to be in our house." Ron exclaimed

"She looks like she could be a good Quidditch player. I hope she'll be in our house." Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore said that she is skilled at magic. She might have high marks. I hope she is in our house." Hermione said.

She walked slowly but she made her way to the front. She sat down and then Dumbledore placed the Hat on her head. The school waited, waited, waited and waited for an answer. Harry thought _'The Hat isn't supposed to take this long. I was the only that the hat asked questions to. Maybe there is more to her than meets the eye.' _Finally the hat came to a conclusion and yelled

SLYTHERIN

"What!?!?" Ron yelled, "She supposed to be in Gryffindor"

"Calm down" Harry said, "She's just a girl."

"Come on guys we need to go to the common room." Hermione said.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later" Harry said

So they went up to the staircase that leads to the common room. Hermione went to her dormitory hearing Ron saying, "I can't believe she is with Malfoy…."

*~*

I hope you guys liked it. Now I'm gonna start writing my third chapter. You guys will really see more of Riley. Don't you love that name. Well, I do. If you guys have any suggestions please tell me.


	3. The Dream

hpfic3

Hey guys. I'm back. I hope that you like my story so far. Don't worry; I'll add more H/H in the story. In this chapter we will meet more of riley but she is still a mystery. Hope you guys enjoy it. And please R and R (Read and Review)

P.S: Chloe I hope u liked your part in the story. LOL

*~*

A New Girl and Her Past

By Jessie T. (Jt112)

Suddenly, Harry seemed to be in a heavily wooded area. He recognized it automatically because he had visited this place once before. It was the Forbidden Forest. 

Just then, Harry noticed that there was a dim light deep in the woods. Being curious, Harry went to inspect it.When he arrived he saw his best friend Ron Wesley. But Ron was holding something. It was a cat. But it wasn't just any cat: it was beautiful. The cat had dark brown fur with the cutest brown eyes. But a moment later they changed color. They were now a gorgeous emerald green. '_That is strange' Harry thought. But unexpectedly, there was a blinding flash of green. When Harry opened his eyes, Ron and the stunning cat were gone. Harry was left puzzled. _

A moment later, Harry saw another dim light in the woods. But this time it was further away. Instinctively, Harry rushed to the area. Harry was now running towards the light, wondering what or who it was. As he was getting closer, Harry realized that the woods were getting less thick, until it became on opening. The setting was beautiful. There was a cliff at the end of the forest. And it was overlooked by a full moon. Standing there on the edge of the cliff was a beautiful woman dressed in a long white dress. Her sleek brown hair flowing in the wind, Harry thought that she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Even though it was dark, Harry could still make out her figure because she was bathed in the moonlight. All of a sudden, there was a flash of green light, and with it, a snake appeared. The snake looked around him, and saw Harry. Slowly it was making its way towards Harry. But the lovely woman ran in front of the snake and held put her arms as if protecting Harry. She yelled something but Harry couldn't hear or understand her. With another flash of light everything was gone, the snake, the woman, the woods, everything. And Harry woke up in cold sweat and his scar burning in pain. 

Harry woke up the next morning still tired. He touched his scar and could still feel a little pain. But Harry ignored it, when he realized that he was late for class. 

*~*

"Morning, Harry" said Hermione rather cheerfully.

As Harry sat down to the table, he uttered a rather inaudible and muffled "Morning".

"What is with you this morning?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I didn't have enough sleep last night." Harry replied.

"Well, that's too bad because we had double potions first period." Ron added.

"Great, isn't that just peachy!" Harry said. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think that Snape with do to us first? I think he might give us a lecture or maybe a…?". But Harry noticed that his best friend was not listening to him. Instead, Ron was staring in the direction of a pretty Slytherin.

"Hello? Snap Out of it!" Harry said waving a hand in front of his face. 

"Huh, sorry" Ron said coming out of his trance.

"You really like that girl, don't you?" Hermione said.

"NO, I don't like a Slytherin…. I'm just upset that she isn't in Gryffindor. That's all." Ron said.

"Sure" Hermione said, not believing a word that Ron said.

"By the way, did Dumbledore announce when the Quidditch tryouts are? Harry asked.

"They are tonight after classes." Came a cold voice above Harry. Everyone looked up, only to find Riley Thompson standing there.

I guess you and carrot-top there are going to tryout? She said.

"Well, I am but Ron doesn't play Quidditch." Harry replied.

"Humph, well, I guess we will see you guys are good enough to make the team, which I doubt. Malfoy told me that the only reason why you made it on the team was that you were Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. We will see who will get the House cup this year." She said callously and walked off.

"For some reason, I get a strange feeling around her." Harry said with a frown.

"Me too" Ron said staring at Riley in the distance.

"Guys we have to get to class. Snape will probably take 1000 point off Gryffindor if we are late." Hermione remarked. 

*~*

After Harry slept through Divination class, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. There he found Hermione deeply interested in a book. Harry noticed that it was quite large and the title of the book was Hogwarts: A History. Harry laughed. Hermione once told him that reading that book was what she called 'light reading'. _Wow she looks so pretty with her hair up like that. Stop think about her like that. Just get your Quidditch stuff and leave. That is all you have to do._

So Harry entered his dormitory and changed into his Quidditch uniform. He grabbed his Fire Bolt and went straight to the common room. As he entered Hermione noticed that he had his Fire bolt with him. _He looks so cute in his Quidditch clothes. It makes him look more like athletic. Stop thinking about him! STOP. STOP. STOP._

"Hey, Harry" Hermione said.

"Hey Herm. Is that what you call 'light reading'? Harry said with a chuckle.

"Just because it is big doesn't mean it's a bad book. It is quite interesting. At least I try to read books. Not like you and Ron." She replied.

"Your right. Ron and I don't read, so I won't make fun of you anymore. Anyways…. are you going to watch me at Quidditch tonight?" he said. _Did I just ask her to come and watch me?_

_Did he just ask me to come and watch him? What should I say? I want to watch him but if I say yes he will know that I like him. So she finally said "Well I have a lot of homework and I don't' really like…"_

"You have homework on the first day of school! Please? All you have to do is watch me," he said as he gave her his famous smile.

I hate it when he gives me that smile. I love that smile. I guess I can't refuse. "Ok, Ok. I'll come" Hermione said

"Thanks so much, Herm." He said as he grabbed her arm and ran off towards the Quidditch mound.

*~*

So did you guys like it. I am writing the 4th chapter now. I am sorry that I posted this chapter late. I had so much homework. Remember Red and Review.

Luv ya

Jt112


	4. Quidditch

Author's Notes: I'M BACK!!!!! Sorry for the delay. It was about 4 months. I know I know, I should have posted it sooner but I didn't have enough time. But now its Xmas break and I have a week and a half to finish writing all of mah fics. I started a new on called 'Snow'. I think it is much better than his one cuz of its meaning. I wrote better too. Anyways hope you like it and I could always use suggestions!

Disclaimer: [insert sarcasm here] I OWN HARRY POTTER. I own every single character and the entire plot. Harry is mine. [Sarcasm ends here] Sorry I just had to do that. I dun't own HP and if you sue me all you would get is lint from my pockets cuz I'm broke.

*~*

A New Girl And Her Past

By: Jt112

"OK, OK. Calm down everyone," Fred Weasley said as he tried to clam down the Gryffindor team.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts," George shouted. 

"The way this works is as follows: we are going to separate all of you into two teams, you will play each other and George and I will be watching you. After we have chosen the team we will play those dirty Slytherins. Any questions?" Fred asked. He paused then uttered "Then let's get started".

*~*

Harry saw something gold in the air. Then stared to dive. _It's the Snitch I know it is. Just a little further and I'll catch it. Come one_…. He caught it. Harry caught the Snitch!!

"Nice one, Harry" Alicia called from bellow

"Thanks" Harry replied.

"Go Harry" someone yelled from behind.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione with her hands in the air yelling. _She is cheering me on instead of in a book. _Suddenly, a group of student with brooms in their hands came out onto the field. Harry immediately recognized one of them. Then he yelled,

"What are you doing here, Malfoy" 

A grin went across his face. He then said "What does it look like, Potter? We are going to have a practice. So get off our field."

"We were here first," Fred Weasley yelled back. And a couple other Gryffindors agreed with him. It looked there was going to be a fight. Harry and Draco looked like they were going to have a duel right there and then. But a brown haired girl walked out into view and yelled,

"We will just have to share the field. We will take this part of the field and then you guys will take the other. Got it!" She then mounted her broom and the rest of the Slytherins followed. As she got closer Harry recognized who she was. It was the new girl. Riley Thompson. Harry didn't like her. She gave him a weird feeling. _O well! I better keep practicing. Hope Hermi is having fun._

After 15 minutes of practice, Draco Malfoy flew over to and yelled, "Hey Weasley, do you want to play against us? I know that we will beat you but lets see who will win anyways."

"Bring it on, Malfoy" Fred yelled back

*~*

All of the balls were released and the game started.  Katie Bell was the first one to catch the Quaffle. She passed it to Angelina then back again. Together they went towards the big Rings and Katie threw the ball. They scored. Gryffindor scored.

Meanwhile, Harry was searching for the Snitch. _It has to be here somewhere. I know it. I wonder who Slytherin's Seeker is? _Just then Harry noticed a small glint of gold across the field. It was the Snitch. Harry went in a dive. Just then he felt that someone pushed him. He turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Riley was right behind him. _She is their Seeker? This is going to be easy._ But Harry soon found that Riley was quite a good seeker. She had a good broom and she knew how to use it.

Now Harry and Riley were side by side and both of their hands were stretched out to catch the Snitch. They both looked at each other and then turned back. Harry noticed that her eyes changed color. They were now green just like his. _That is so weird_. Just then, Harry felt a cold sphere in his hand. He had caught the Snitch, Gryffindor won. But as he looked towards Riley, he saw that she was holding the golden ball too. They both caught it at the same time. The game was over. 

Riley turned to Harry and laughed. Then said "I guess we tied!" A small smile was on her face. She looked different. It was the first time Harry had seen her smile. Riley usually had a cold expression.  But the smile went just a quickly as it came. She then had a scowl on her face. And looked at Harry in disgust. "Don't touch me" she said and then pushed him. Riley flew towards the Slytherins. And together they all left.

But Riley turned around and yelled, "I beat you, Potter. Trust me, I will catch it before you." And with that she ran towards the castle.

*~*

On their way back towards the castle, the Gryffindor Quidditch team's morale seemed to be broken. It was the first time Harry had not caught the Snitch. Harry then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. It was Hermione. She gave him an apologetic smile

"I guess you are just rusty! Don't worry; I know that you'll win the Quidditch cup. Forget about that Slytherin Riley, I know with practice, that you'll be great. I'll even read books about Quidditch to help you." She said.

"Thanks, Hermi" he replied. "But that girl gives me a weird feeling. I didn't do anything to her and she is treating me like a piece of garbage. I don't understand."

"I think Draco had an influence on her."

"It seems like she has two sides. A pleasant and nice on and then a mean and cold one After be both caught the Snitch she laughed and smiled then said that we tied. Then she pushed me and said to get away from her. I don't get it. And you know what else. Her eyes are so creepy." He said

"What do you mean, aren't they brown like mine?" she asked.

"No yours are nice and warm" he said with a blush. "Hers change color. They also turn green like mine. It is really weird."

"They change color. Wow!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he said. And then there was silence. Neither of them talked until they made it in to the Common Room. They both said Goodnight and then went towards the dormitories.

*~*

Author's Notes: Ya I know, there isn't much romance. But I just wanted to show you more of Riley. I love her. My friends Chloe and I made up our own story about HP. We would be involved in the story and then we were gonna write it and then put it on our site. This is mine and my character is Riley. I am Riley but I just didn't want to put the name Jessica cuz I don't really like that name. And I added the eye thing too. My eyes change color it is really cool. But I can't control it. Anyways hope that you like it and send me suggestions if ya have any!

Visit my HP site www.hh4eva.cjb.net . And don't forget to sign the guest book!


End file.
